Style
by bbrown12
Summary: Clary reflects on her past with the boy that has always had her heart. Whether it was cherished or broken. Throughout the years he has come in and out of her life but, despite that, he was her first everything. "I should just tell you to leave 'cause I know exactly where it leads but I watch us go 'round and 'round each time" And it looks like he is back again... Clace. AU. AH
1. Chapter 1

**So this was story was inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Style" Idk hopefully as the story unfolds you will be able to see why. But I hope you all enjoy it, there will be lots of fluff. Rated M for language and later lemons. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth. She stood in line munching on the buttery treat while, they waited for the theater doors to open. It was Friday and the cinema was packed. Clary continued to stuff her face with popcorn as she idly observed other bystanders. The place seemed full of preteens. She remembered when she was that age and the cool thing to do on a Friday night was hangout at the movie arcade and sneak into the R rated films. She felt her pulse quicken at the memory of the first time she snuck into an R rated movie. It was a gory horror flick but, of course, the opening scene was of two campers fucking in their tent. However, it wasn't the movie that had her pulse racing; it was the boy that had dragged her into it…

_Jace Wayland was a well-known sophomore who went to St. Xavier High School. Most kids, even from other schools around the city knew his name. Not surprisingly though, he was captain of their State Champion football team. He also had that oh so desirable bad boy reputation. Clary heard he liked to drink and get high often. He recently, was doing community service hours, as a court punishment for vandalism. _

_Clary, who was still in 8__th__ grade at St. Xavier Junior High, first met Jace a couple years ago when she first entered middle school. They did not talk much but, they had the same lunch period. While waiting in line, Jace would pull on her red curls from behind. As soon as she would turn around to see who it was he would cut in front of her and flash a dazzling grin and wink before getting his food. Clary wasn't sure if it was even possible to fit that many butterflies in ones stomach._

_But now, Jace stood in front of her, across the theater lobby, laughing with his friends by the concession stand. Clary sat at a table with her friends Isabelle and Maia, they were all sipping on soda and checking their phones. The girls had just come out of a previous movie and were now hanging out in the arcade area. Isabelle and Maia were both more physically mature compared to the other girls their age. They already had full breasts and curvy hips and liked to wear heavy makeup. They looked more like 17 instead of only 13. They were the kind of girls that everyone at school talked about. About how they would hang out with the older boys and go to high school parties… Clary, who had been best friends with them since elementary school, oddly did not have that same reputation even though she did the same. Clary simply considered herself the tag along friend. She liked flying under the radar, yet she felt included._

_Next to her, Clary's friends giggled about how someone tweeted about Meilorn and his small dick. Clary, however, was paying little attention as she conspicuously peeked over at Jace across the room. He wore a plain black v-neck and jeans. He reached up a bulging bicep to run a hand through those golden curls, his other hand shoved in his pocket. She watched as his shirt rode up revealing a Calvin Klein boxer waistband and the tanned skin of his stomach. Clary bit her lip. As he lowered his arm Clary noticed the black ink that decorated his bicep. It was a new tribal band tattoo. Although, Clary considered a tribal tattoo to scream "douche", she admitted that he pulled it off nicely._

_Suddenly, Jace's eyes looked over to meet hers. Though, he had already been smiling in conversation with his friends, his grin quickly turned to a smirk to catch her staring. Clary, still biting her lip, was about to look away in embarrassment but, instead, raised her eyebrows in challenge. Jace's once again split into a grin and he looked back to his friends._

"_Alright well, Kyle is texting me that he wants to come pick me up. So, I think I'm gonna go. What about you guys, do you need a ride?" Maia questioned as she stood to leave._

_Clary turned back to her friends and casually continued to sip her soda. Isabelle, shrugged and checked her phone. "What time is it? Only ten… I don't know. It's still early. My brother is over there with some people, I think we will go see what their plan is." She said, nodding to the boy standing next to Jace, who had black hair that matched her own._

"_Okay! See you later, my loves." Maia slung her satchel over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss each Isabelle and Clary on the cheek before strutting out the door._

_Isabelle stood and Clary followed suit per usual. However, Isabelle stood over a foot taller than Clary, in her wedged heels. Clary was already much shorter at only 5'2" but, with those heels Isabelle towered over her. Clary watched as Isabelle straightened her tan leather skirt and floral crop top. She then flipped her long, raven black, hair over her shoulder and they made their way over to the opposite group of kids._

_Clary excused herself to quickly pitch her drink before, returning to the circle of chatting teens. She refused to make eye contact with the blond god. She could feel his gaze practically burning her skin. She played innocent and laughed along with others jokes when appropriate, as if enjoying the conversation. In reality, Jace was absorbing her thoughts. Was he really still staring at her? She may not look as sultry as Isabelle but, Clary thought her ripped jeans and tight hoodie were a cute choice. She only wore a camisole underneath so, one could see a peek of her stomach as the tank rode up her hips, and even slight cleavage from the half zipped hoodie._

_The tension eventually got to her and Clary chanced a look up at Jace. His eyes were piercing and he now bit his lip to hide a secretive smile. Clary swallowed. _

_Abruptly, the bubbly blonde girl next to him, Kaelie, curled her well-manicured hands around his bicep and leaned her head on his shoulder pouting up at him._

"_Jacey! The movie doesn't start for another twenty minutes, why don't you try to win me a stuffed animal from the claw machine?" She begged sweetly._

_Jace looked down at her and laughed "Those things are impossible." he replied lazily._

"_C'mon Kaelie, I'll go win you one. We were going to go play air hockey anyway." Clary heard a boy across from her voice. Kaelie smiled in delight and skipped over to grab his hand as they made their way back to the arcade area. Alec and Isabelle, as well as, another boy and girl Clary did not know, followed. Jace made no move to join them so, Clary held back with him in hesitation._

_Jace still smiled slyly at her and Clary cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "I like your freckles." He eventually stated humorously._

_Clary laughed at the absurdity of that random statement. "Well, I like your tattoo." She replied earnestly._

_It was Jace's turn to laugh. He turned his arm and lifted his sleeve to give her a better view. "Oh you like that huh? It means 'I'm a douche' in my native language." He stated, poking fun at his self._

_Clary giggled. "It's okay, you pull it off."_

_Jace smirked at her and lowered his sleeve, replacing his hands to his pockets._

_Clary awkwardly rubbed her arm, not sure what else to say._

_Jace slowly started to walk backwards toward the hall of theaters, his eyes never leaving hers. Clary followed forward, step for step like a magnet._

"_You bored?" He asked her nonchalantly._

_Clary smiled. "I guess." She answered timidly._

_Jace came to a stop and nodded to the side. "Wanna see a movie?" He asked her confidently._

_Clary looked up at the electronic movie sign. It read 'Stay out of the Woods III -__**R-**__.'_

_She had heard of the horror movie franchise and knew that some scenes were supposed to be downright pornographic. By the smug look Jace was wearing, Clary was sure he knew this too._

_She raised her eyebrows in question and looked over her shoulder to the other kids still in the arcade. Making a decision, she turned back to Jace and shrugged. "Sure." She said shyly and walked slowly closer to him. _

_Jace showed a lopsided grin and reached out a hand to grab hers. He gently laced his fingers through hers and pulled her behind him into the theater. Clary was thankful that the theater was so dark because at that moment she was sure her face was as red as a beat. She thought she might melt right there but, the feel of his hand on hers kept her sturdy. He led them up the steps to an empty row a few from the very top. The theater was decently full and the opening credits were still playing along with eerie music. As they took their seats, the screen gradually faded to black. Clary could hear a woman moaning through the speakers and it progressively got louder before the giant screen suddenly became alight with a woman being pounded from behind. _

_If it was possible for Clary to blush any harder she was sure it was happening. She could not even dare herself to glance over at Jace. As the woman continued to moan, her breasts bouncing across the screen, Clary bit hard on her lip as she noticed Jace raise his hand to lightly drape it on her knee. He gingerly stroked his fingertips along the inside of her knee, creeping higher up her leg with each stroke. She silently cursed herself for wearing jeans instead of shorts that night. Clary could hear her pulse slamming in her ears as she tried to keep her eyes strained on the large movie screen._

_Out of nowhere, a large spear came piercing through the tent, impaling both the naked characters in the chest. Clary screamed in surprise and horror and quickly brought her knees to her chest, effectively knocking Jace's hand away. She dramatically covered her face in her hands out of fear. After catching her breath, she could sense Jace beside her, shaking with silent laughter. Perhaps, out of embarrassment now she kept hidden behind her hands. _

_After a moment, Jace had composed himself and she could feel him pry her hands away from her face. She opened her eyes wide and saw that his face was just a few inches from hers. He had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes flickered all over her face before settling on her lips. Clary was holding her breath. She watched as Jace quickly exhaled before swiftly leaning in and capturing her lips with his. His lips were soft and warm against hers. He pulled back slightly and in a gust Clary let go of the breath she had been holding. Before she was able to intake more oxygen, Jace's open mouth came pressing back to hers and with his tongue he invaded her mouth softly stroking her own. Like lightning, fire exploded in her belly all the way down to her groin. She gasped loudly at the feeling and she wasn't sure what but, she just needed more of him… _

_Jace was still holding her hands out in his but, Clary slid them out of his grip and hastily ran them through his golden curls. She used her hold to press him closer to her deepening the kiss. Jace and Clary separated at the same time, their breath mingling in the middle. Jace did not pause long before shifting his head to the other side and forcing his mouth on her again. She felt his soft tongue graze her bottom lip asking for access once again. She immediately opened her mouth to him and forced her tongue in his own. She massaged her tongue against his and sucked slightly on his bottom lip. She felt the vibration of his moan against her lips. In turn, he lightly bit down on her bottom lip while, his hand reached out to her hip and he hooked a finger in her belt loop to desperately pull her closer. As much as she wanted to be against him, the armrest still stretched out awkwardly between them. Just as Jace was about to shift the arm rest up and close the distance, Clary heard someone roughly clear they're throat._

_They quickly broke apart and Clary looked up in shock and was blinded by the flashlight of a cinema employee. "May I see your tickets, please?" He sneered._

* * *

**_Do you guys remember or know those butterflies? Those first butterflies when that cute guy finally notices you and everything from then on is filled with firsts? I'll be marrying mine this summer3 So! To be continued:) Review please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh and recently I've been sleeping with your mother."

Clary looked over in surprise at Simon's voice. "What? Oh…" She rolled her eyes at the gangly young man with messy dark hair and glasses. "Sorry, I was in La-La Land." She muttered to him.

He laughed at her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, I know this wait-line is taking forever. It's one of the negatives of going on premiere night. Thanks for coming with me, though." He said genuinely, squeezing her shoulder before letting go.

She smiled at him casually. "No problem. I couldn't let you be that big of a nerd and go alone to one of these things. Which superhero is this one about, again?" Clary heard Simon's excited voice answer her and ramble on about the plot. She paid vague attention as she picked at the remnants of her popcorn.

Clary abruptly cut Simon off. "Right, well, I'm going to go get a refill now then, before they let us in. Hold my spot."

Simon nodded and pulled out his phone while Clary retreated to the concession stand. As Clary approached the concession worker, he smiled and winked at her. "What can I get you, babe?" He asked, obviously trying to flirt with her. She noticed that he was pretty cute but, probably still in High School.

Clary smiled politely. "Just a refill." She said handing him her popcorn bag.

"Alright, we just had to reset the machine so, it will be a few minutes." He replied taking her bag. The boy opened his mouth to continue talking her up but, closed it as he saw another customer waiting. He gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged.

Clary stepped to the side and leaned against the soda maker. Absentmindedly, she picked up the draw string of her jacket and twirled it against her cheek. Her eyes lazily followed the crowd around the room all the way to her shoulder where she spotted a head of golden curls. Clary unhurriedly moved on admiring a girl's shoes before it suddenly dawned on her…

She immediately did a double take, whipping her head so hard around that she was sure she would feel it in the morning.

Holy shit. It was him.

Apparently the new saying was '_THINK _of the devil and the devil shall appear' and boy was the devil looking good these days. Clary kicked herself for even going there but, she swallowed hard, her throat now parched. His signature gold locks were still long, curling around his ears and just sweeping the back of his neck. Honestly, he looked great, for all that she heard he was up to… His skin was still a warm tan and he was clean shaven. She thought she even saw a glimmer of a piercing in one of his ears. He was smiling mischievously down at the girl in front of him and casually chewing some gum. He lifted a leather jacket covered sleeve to flirtatiously pull at the hem of the girl's shirt.

Somewhere in the distance of her mind she heard someone saying "Miss, your popcorn is ready?"

"Uh huh…" She murmured without thinking. She was too busy gawking at her once heart's desire and apparently his new one. Although, who was she kidding, Jace never did the whole girlfriend thing. But, what if all that had changed? You think he would have called her. Clary mentally kicked herself once more. That dick wouldn't have called her…

Clary was leaning heavily around the counter to get a better look. Her eyes wide and jaw slack leaving her mouth open to catch flies. She watched as the girl he was with grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the arcade.

As if finally sensing her gaze, Jace's eyes glanced over, promptly meeting hers. The content face he once held instantly dropped into the same shock Clary imagined she was wearing, as well. As the girl pulled him away his eyes refused to leave hers. His head turning almost all the way over his shoulder in an exorcist like fashion before, snapping back to his front.

As realization settled that it was _the_ Jace Wayland she had just made eye contact with, her own eyes began to bug out of her head.

"Shit!" she hissed. Clary quickly snagged her new bag of popcorn and fast walked it back over to the theater area. She sighed in relief as she saw the line finally entering the theater. Clary found Simon and linked her arm through his as they entered the theater to find their seats. Once seated, Clary finally let herself breathe.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Simon questioned her, concerned.

"Just about…" She mumbled, more to herself than to him.

As the theater was rapidly filling up, the lights began to dim and the volume of the speakers increased. Clary loved going to the cinema. It was just like reading a good book. She was able to block everything else out and get lost in an alternate reality for a bit. However, apparently, her current reality had other plans. Clary stilled her breathing as she saw that same angel haired, gum chewing, James Dean dressing bastard walk around the stair well.

She quickly whipped out her cell phone and pretended to be very interested in the wallpaper on her home screen. In her peripherals she could see him. He was gesturing that the girl and him should sit either in her row or the one behind her. The girl, thankfully, insisted that they sit farther up to the top and Jace followed.

The movement of the guests slowly died down as the previews began to play. Clary could hear Simon whisper comments about which ones he would want to see. Yet, Clary was too nervous now to comment on any sort of conversation. She felt a little sorrow at the thought that Jace now triggered her anxiety. In fact, in the past he had always been the person she was most comfortable with…

_That night at the theater, after the usher promptly escorted them out, Jace left with his friends without a word and Clary retreated to Isabelle's house for a sleepover. Jace never called or tried to make any contact with her. Clary, though, wasn't surprised. A little disappointed maybe but, she knew he was older and chasing after 8__th__ grade girls was not part of his reputation. Still, there couldn't have been a better moment or boy for her first kiss. She accepted that she was blessed that night and moved on. She didn't run into him again until the next year when she started high school._

_She felt confident that morning catching up with friends she missed over the summer. Once 3__rd__ period rolled around she headed to AP Bio. As soon as she walked through the door her emerald eyes met his golden ones._

_Upon seeing her, Jace slowly formed a cat like grin. He cockily chewed his gum in appreciation as he kicked up his legs, casually resting his boots on a nearby chair. He reached up his arms and laced his fingers behind his head for support. His eyes travelled greedily from her legs all the way up. She couldn't have changed that much in a year? _

_Clary's friend, who she may have made out with a couple times over the summer, called her over to sit by them. By Jace. Clary's friend, Will, introduced her to a couple people and then to Jace, who he knew through football._

_Jace who had been smiling like a cocky idiot at her the whole time quickly piped up. "Oh, we know each other." Jace stated, obviously implying something._

_Will gave Clary a questioning look at Jace's tone. Clary rolled her eyes at him._

"_What? We're friends." She uttered, giving Jace a pointed look. She knew that in between the lines she and Jace were having a separate conversation. She was more asking Jace if they _could_ be friends, if he _wanted_ to be friends._

_As the teacher entered the classroom, Jace removed his hands from behind his head and kicked his feet off the chair. "Yeah, we're friends." He said softly with a light smile before turning around to his desk._

_Clary turned to her desk, as well, and pursed her lips trying to fight a grin. And just like that the butterflies were back…_

_Over the next couple weeks Clary and Jace were indeed friends, in AP Bio that is. They didn't hang out on the weekends or even say 'hi' to each other in the halls. They had other friends for that. Yet, in class they would chat and laugh with their mutual friends, copy each other's answers on tests, and Clary often caught Jace watching her with that panty dropping smirk. _

_One day, while trying to take notes, her focus was very well nonexistent with his eyes continuously ogling her. She knew, irritably, that he did it just to bother her. She then, passed a quick note to his desk next to her, asking him what kind of game he was playing. He wrote back quickly and Clary blushed pink at his reply. It simply read 'I told you, I like your freckles.'_

_The following week was Gabriel Lightwood's big Halloween party. His parents were very wealthy and minimally aware. Put those together and you get the biggest high school event of the year, though many college students attended, as well. The party wouldn't be complete without the best liquor and drugs that money could buy. Clary and her friends were ecstatic for the entertainment the night would hold. They decided to go as the classic top three sexy costumes: Maia a cop, Isabelle a nurse and Clary a school girl._

_Upon arriving to the mansion, the girls could hear the thumping bass all the way down the street but as they walked up the long drive they could hear the blaring music playing inside. They stopped to say hi and hug and few girlfriends out front before moving through the double entry way. They stepped into a large open ceiling foyer that led into an evening larger open ceiling living room. The room was dark besides the strobe and multi-color disco lights. It was packed from wall to wall with people in half naked costumes moving against one another. Clary and her friends all held hands and made their way through the crowd, shouldering people out of the way to reach the back doors leading to the outside terrace. _

_Once they were outside, there was actually room to move around on the giant patio and yard. To her right Clary saw people crowded around an open bar and a swimming pool full of topless girls. Farther around the left yard she saw a couple bonfire pits set up. Maia announced that she saw her boyfriend Kyle by the bar so Clary and Isabelle followed her over to get a couple drinks. They were careful not get splashed by the pool. Although, several soaked guys tried to come up and hug them. _

_Clary decided to just take one shot. She didn't need her senses clouded to have fun. After a little bit, Isabelle pointed to where she saw her brother. Clary and Isabelle made their way over to Alec, sitting on a hay bale with Jace passing a bong back and forth._

_For the first time, Jace did not look at her with his sultry grin. He was too high and unaware and she didn't really like it._

"_Ugh! My eyes, Isabelle, put a sweater on." Alec voiced lamely in disgust._

_Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and accepted the bong and lighter he passed her. After taking a hit she offered to Clary who shook her head in decline. Jace quickly snagged it from Isabelle and took a long hit. He placed it down next to him, still holding his smoke. With a long finger he ushered Clary to come closer. Confused, she leaned down to him. With his hand he gently caressed the side of her cheek and neck pulling her face centimeters from his. For a moment she was mesmerized by his hooded eyes and thought he was about to kiss her. Jace then leisurely opened his mouth and breathed out the bitter smoke into her face, forcing her to inhale. At first, Clary willing ingested Jace's second hand breath, nonetheless, as soon as it hit her lungs she began to cough irrepressibly and shoved away from him. _

_Jace and her other friends began to laugh hysterically as Clary regained her breath. She began to laugh at her own pathetic self but, it only brought on another coughing fit. Jace reached out to grab her hand and pull her closer to him. Clary settled herself down now and was breathing even again._

"_Hey! I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" He said, speaking loudly over the music. His eyes were still dancing with humor. _

"_That was actually really sexy at first!" Isabelle purred as she gave Jace a thumbs-up. Jace winked confidently back at her._

_He looked back up to Clary from his seat on the hay bale. He let go of her hand and placed it around the back of her thigh, squeezing slightly._

"_So what are you? A slutty school girl?" He examined, inspecting her plaid skirt and white button-down tied in a knot at her breasts._

"_I'm a _sexy_ school girl, actually. Maybe, slutty later on. I don't know, it's still early!" She said jokingly and stuck her tongue out at him. His return smile was wide and genuine._

_For the first time, Clary observed the costumes Jace and Alec were wearing. Alec wore nothing but black pants. He was shirtless besides the bow tie around his neck and white cuffs attached to each wrist. She didn't even want to ask about his costume. Looking at Jace, Clary didn't notice much difference from what he usually wore. He had his favorite leather jacket and underneath, a simple white t-shirt with jeans. The only change she noticed was that he now had his hair slicked back with gel._

"_And what are you supposed to be?" She questioned, matching his previous skeptical tone._

"_Oh, yes…" He spoke amused with himself. He quickly reached in the inside of his jacket and pulled out a single cigarette. Putting it between his lips he took out his lighter to lite the end. After a beat, he stowed the lighter and put his arms out to the sides, smiling up at her. "Ta-da! I'm a greaser."_

_Clary could tell he was obviously pleased with his cleverness but, she was not amused. Pot was one thing but, tobacco was just gross. "Ew." She stated bluntly. Swiftly, she snagged the roll-up from his lip and dropped it on the ground. With her one of her Mary-Jane heels she then stepped on it, twisting deep into the dirt beneath._

_Unhurriedly, Jace stood up in front of her. "Jeez! Well alright then, _Sandy_…But my costume just won't be the same without it." He spoke with indifference, apparently not too irritated by her action._

"_I think you'll live...In fact, I just made sure of it." She said, sassing him. Her disapproval was clear._

_Jace chuckled slightly at her fierce tone. "Good lookin' out." He mumbled. He reached up a hand to lightly tug on one of her piggy tails before walking away._

_Several hours later, Clary wasn't sure how many exactly but, she found herself still in the basement. There was another dance party going on down there and smoke filled the room. The colored lights were reflecting off the cloudy air. _

_Clary could feel the bass bumping through her limbs. She slid slowly down the boy's torso and then back up again, sticking her behind farther out. She then bent over to touch the floor, grinding her ass into his crotch. It wasn't the boy she was focusing on, in truth, she was sure she had gone through several different guys since she started dancing. To Clary, it just felt good to let go, to get lost in the music. As she was swaying to the music, she felt a new pair of hands on her but, that was okay she did not mind._

_All of a sudden, the voices of the room got louder. They were yelling over the music. Clary opened her eyes and saw the other teen bodies scattering around the room to reach the stairs. Through the yelling, she could make out the word 'Police.' From behind, someone roughly pushed past her shoulder. It easily through her small frame off balance and knocked her to the floor._

"_Clary! Let's go!" She heard a familiar voice shout._

_She looked up from her hands and knees to see Jace shoving past the crowd to get to her. He quickly leaned down to grab her arms and yanked her to her feet. He looked deathly serious as he looked back to the crowded staircase. His eyes hastily scanned the room before settling on high window in the back behind the speakers. He dragged her to the window and easily boosted her up through it. Clary grabbed on to Jace's hand pulling him up after her. Once free from the basement, Jace took off toward the trees along the side yard, pulling Clary behind him. _

_She abruptly stopped to a halt, reaching back toward the mansion away from his grip. "Wait, my friends!" She exclaimed, now panicked that the other girls would get caught._

"_Trust me they have people to take care of them, now let me take care of you!" He said, eagerly pulling her toward the tree line. This time she let him and hoped he was right about Isabelle and Maia. They ran through several backyards and Clary tried not to eat shit in her high heels. They finally came to a curb side where Jace had parked his car. He let go of Clary's hand and opened the door for her._

_Clary hesitated, inspecting Jace. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?" She murmured._

_Jace dramatically rolled his eyes at her. "Clary, we have been here for hours. I have sobered up. Now get in, you don't need to get in trouble and neither do I."_

_Under Jace's authoritative tone, Clary leaped into the car. She was pretty sure she wouldn't have gotten into any trouble if she did get caught. She had only had one shot when she first arrived and that was probably out of her system by now. She was mainly worried about Jace running into the authorities. He was already skating on thin ice with them._

_Jace drove the opposite direction of the house, stealthily turning the corner when he saw upcoming flashing lights at the neighbor entrance. He drove around until Clary saw the entrance for St. Xavier Elementary School. She forgot that it was attached to this neighborhood._

_Jace discreetly pulled in the parking lot and drove around to park the car on the opposite side of the building. He turned off the car and blew out a long breath, slumping in his seat. "We'll wait here for a bit till it dies down." He said softly._

_Clary wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline, the good time she had at the party, or maybe the second hand smoke working on her but, she felt giddy. A small giggle escaped her lips._

"_Well that was rush!" She blurted out._

_Jace gave her a funny look and shook his head, smirking at her goofy outburst._

_Clary relaxed and undid the straps of her Mary Jane's. She dropped them on the car floor in front of her and comfortably stretched her legs out, placing her feet in Jace's lap. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and gently resting his hand on her ankle. With her costume she wore sheer white stockings that cut off in lace trim just above her knee. In the back of her mind Clary noted that her mother would have probably killed her if she saw what her promiscuous fourteen year old daughter was wearing._

_Jace was unconsciously running his hands up down the soft material covering her calf. He then took one of her feet in both hands and massaged it gently as he kept watch out the window. _

_The high heels had been killing Clary's feet. Jace's dexterous hands rubbing out the kinks of her muscles felt amazing. She let her head rest against the glass window and closed her eyes. I small moan escaped her lips. She felt Jace immediately pause his movements and her eyes popped open to meet his. They were slightly smoldered but his brow furrowed as he watched her intently._

"_Sorry, that felt good." She said slightly embarrassed. _

_Jace smirked at her and began to only run his finger up her calf once again._

"_So, do you think I hit _slutty_ school girl tonight?" She asked him, with a sideways grin and raising an eyebrow._

_Jace matched her expression. "Oh yeah… You're a pretty good dancer. I'm sure Thomas enjoyed his lap dance." He said, gripping the top of the steering wheel._

_Clary leaned toward him and playfully swatted his arm. "I did not give anyone a lap dance!" She declared indignantly._

_Jace laughed and held up his palms in surrender. Clary relaxed back against the door again._

"_So, you were watching me?" Clary asked knowingly, quietly smiling to herself._

_Jace did not look at her. "Eh, there were some sketchy people there. I just didn't want to anyone to take advantage of you." He said picking at the lent on his jeans, the lent that wasn't actually there._

"_You didn't want to dance with me?" Clary continued to question him._

"_You seemed pretty busy." He replied. He looked up at her and shrugged, indifferent._

_Clary swallowed. In a moment of courage, she pulled herself forward and crawled across the center console to straddle his lap. Jace's eyes widen in surprise but, he reached down to the side of the seat scooting it backward to allow her more room._

"_Did _you _want a lap dance?" She whispered seductively and leaning into his chest._

_Jace rested his head back against his seat and observed her curiously. He crossed his arm against his chest. "You're awfully bold tonight, little girl." He said sternly._

"_Fine…" Copying Jace, Clary crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back away from him. "Next move is yours."_

_Jace's face slowly became serious and he lowered his arms. His lips began to part slightly and his eyes searched her face, his pupils slowly dilating._

_Clary could feel her pulse increasing under his intense, scrutinizing gaze. She meant what she said, the next move was his and she refused to be the one to break._

_Jace's eyes swiftly met hers. In an instant, he reached forward clasping the back of her neck and crushing her lips to his. They quickly broke the kiss, Clary gasping for air. Jace kissed her again, hungrily. His lips were urgent but gentle against hers and it made Clary's head swim. She threaded her fingers into his slicked back curls which were surprisingly still soft. She tugged slightly and a groaned escaped from his throat. Clary ran her hands down and over his shoulders, pushing off the sleeves of his jacket. Jace let go of her and pulled the sleeves off. He carelessly through it into the back seat, his lips never leaving hers._

_Then, he reached up and nimbly undid the knot of her shirt at her breasts. With one hand, he reached around and splayed her fingers against her lower back, pressing her against him. With the other hand, Jace slowly ran his hand up her stomach and then over her lace bra and atop her subtle breasts. His hand continued to travel upward, in a feather light touch, over her collar bone and along her neck and jaw. With his thumb he pressed against her chin, pulling it down so that his tongue could explore her mouth. Clary kissed him back matching his passion. She relished in the electricity he sent through her skin._

_Gradually, Jace slowed his aggression and sensually gave her delicate smooches, his tongue darting out slowly every while to taste her. He brought his hand from her neck down to her thigh against his. Ever so slowly he pushed his hand farther up her thigh, slipping it under the fabric of her plaid mini skirt. It ran all the way up to her hip where he dug his fingers into her skin, gripping her tightly. He instinctually kissed her hard once more as if he couldn't get close enough._

_Under her skirt, Jace slipped his fingertips under the seam line of her lace panties. He gracefully dragged his fingertips down the seam till they hovered over her sex. Jace slowed the kiss once more and pulled back looking into her eyes. His eyes were dark and hooded with smolder. Hs sweet breath fanned her face and Clary gazed back at him confident, giving him no indication that he should stop._

_Jace leaned into her again, his lips pressing against hers with the lightest of touch. With his tongue he seductively ran it along the length of her bottom lip. Simultaneously, Jace let his fingertips delicately graze her already slick folds. Clary could feel the tightening in her lower belly just at his refined touch. _

_His fingertips pressed more firmly against her now and he maneuvered them around in a circle moistening her. Deliberately, Jace inched a long finger, past her folds, and inside of her. Clary let out a soft whimper of surprise and broke their kiss. Jace pulled back and watched her intently. He slid his finger out but, only to replace it with two fingers this time. Clary's whimper was a little louder this time, her mouth forming an "O" shape. Jace removed his fingers only before thrusting them inside her once more. His continued tantalizing slow pace had Clary's veins singing and she felt a tension she couldn't explain. She lolled her head backwards and closed his enjoying his touch. All of a sudden, Clary felt his thumb circle against her clitoris. It sent a shock through her nervous system making her gasp loudly. She gripped the tops of his shoulders roughly and looked into his eyes once again. He looked back at her, his pupils wide and a slight smile on his lips._

"_Does that feel good?" He questioned knowingly, his voice husky. He kneaded his thumb harder against her core, his fingers still pumping inside of her._

_Clary bit her lip and nodded slightly at him. She whimpered in pleasure as his fingers mastered her slick sex. Jace leaned forward to envelop her mouth, his tongue demanding against hers. She kissed him back urgent to relieve her building tension in anyway. She dragged her lips along his jaw and down his neck. She suckled lightly at tender skin beneath his ear. She made her way down his neck, grazing with her teeth. Clary ground her pelvis against his torturing hand. She could feel the tightening build and rise up into her chest. Clary sat up gasping for breath._

"_You look fucking sexy when you're about to come." Jace uttered, almost a growl. He then curled his fingers inside of her, hitting that sweet spot._

_That was her undoing. Clary felt the pressure burst and spread like a warm liquid throughout her body. Jace continued to gently rub her peak and waves of pleasure crashed over. Eventually, Jace released her of his touch and Clary regained her head but, still felt a fading tingle._

_He, then, brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them with ease. Clary blushed as she watched him, her mouth open in astonishment. Catching her curious gaze, Jace smirked and suggestively offered her his thumb. Clary did not break eye contact with Jace and hesitantly leaned in. She puckered her lips surrounding his thumb just to taste the tip. _

_Abruptly her skin jumped, feeling the vibration of her phone. Clary pulled the cell from her where it was wedged in the waist band._

"_Hello?" She answered, a little too breathless._

_She could hear the frantic voice of her mother on the other end informing her that it was far past curfew. Clary visibly cringed. _

"_Okay!" She shouted into the receiver before snapping it shut. Jace looked at her with content waiting for her to speak._

_Clary let out a long sigh and leaned her forehead against his, looking down at his chest. "I need you to take me home." She said in a sullen mumble._

_Jace chuckled at her disappointment. He then released a dramatic sigh of his own. "I'm gonna blue ball so hard tonight…"_

_Clary buried her face in the crook of his neck trying to suppress her giggles._

* * *

**Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great, it's starting!" Simon whispered. Clary blinked back into reality. The thing hadn't even started yet? Clary exhaled roughly and nuzzled farther down into her seat. She kicked her legs up to place her feet atop the chairback in front of her. She tried to let the film capture her...

The special effects in these movies were usually entertaining. The setting was tropical. That's always nice... The lead character was tanned and his biceps rippling. Who wouldn't be attracted to that? Although, his chesnut hair was throwing her off. She was more a fan of the blond type—

Clary instantly slammed her feet to the ground as if that would expel the images of the man plaguing her mind. She noticed a couple heads turn to stare, searching for the noisy culprit. Her eyebrows raised in challenge at the dark, shadowed faces but, she wasn't sure if they even noticed. Clary leaned back and closed her eyes in surrender.

_It was the summer after her freshman year and Clary, with her friends, were on their way to do some river tubing for the 4__th__ of July. Clary knew Jace would be there with his friends as well and she smiled quietly to herself. She sat in the backseat, next to Maia, while her and Isabelle gabbed on about an upcoming concert. Alec's annoyance with his sister was clear as he stared sternly at the road._

_Clary popped back in her headphone earbud and turned up the music. Her fingers drummed on the armrest as she stared blankly out the window, the passing trees blurred together into a wavy blanket of green._

_She had not seen Jace all summer and the butterflies missed his smile. Halloween was the last time they had hooked up. Much like their make-out at the movies a couple years ago, it was never brought up again. However, they still chatted in class along with their friends and he would wink at her in the halls if they happened to catch each other's eye. Which they most always did, because even through the sea of passing students, Jace stuck right out to her._

_He would also smack her ass everyonce in a while if he saw her at a basketball game or something... Honestly, she tried not to flatter herself though. He did that stuff to most of the other girls he knew. But either way, she couldn't deny she was smitten by his shameless flirting... She really needed an actual guy in her life. _

_Clary felt the car slowly come to a stop. Through the window, she spotted several other teenagers packing coolers and lounging on picnic tables. Alec and her friends hopped out of the sedan and Clary slowly followed, climbing out of the back seat. The day was perfect. It was sunny and hot and she knew her skin would match her hair if she didn't get some sunscreen on as soon as possible._

_The girls grabbed their bags and towels from the trunk, leaving Alec to fumble with the innertubes strapped on top. As they reached the picnic table, Alec through the cluster of innertubes down and marched away grumpily. She watched him walk up to a group of guys who offered him a beer._

_Isabelle sighed. "I do love being Daddy's little girl. He makes him take me everywhere." She spoke with a devilish grin. It was clear Alec had not wanted to bring all of them to the river with him._

_From their picnic table, Clary could see down the short hill to the stream-side. Boys and girls were wading in the shallow water along the bank. Just floating around the tree side on his black innertube was her golden boy. He laid there lazily with his head tipped back and chugging a beer. He opened his eyes to instantly meet hers as if he sensed her stare._

_Clary quickly looked down to hide her blush and slipped off her shorts, her bikini still hidden under her long tank top.. Suddenly, Jonathan Morgenstern stepped in front of them with authority. Clary couldn't help but throw a hand over her mouth to mask her grin. The boy was wearing only his tight swim team Speedo along with a pair of dork shades and whistle around his neck._

_"Ladies." He ushered them forward with a leisurely finger._

_Isabelle smirked and Clary followed behind her along with Maia. The girls crossed their arms to match his humorous intimidation._

_He began. "I'm not sure if you ladies are aware but this a senior gathering. No underclassmen allowed." He spoke down to them as if he were an officer busting a bunch of kids. Just then Maia's boyfriend Kyle came from behind and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He kissed her cheek and rolled his eyes at Jonathan before pulling her down to his tube by the water._

_Jonathan nodded. "Well, alright then. She is excused." He stated in a deep voice. "But you two. I'm going need to see some ID." His stood tall, his feet separated and his hands on his hips._

_Isabelle didn't even blink. She pulled her sundress over her head and raised her eyebrows in innocence. Jonathan's stern face slackened a bit as he stared at her rack, which was nearly popping out of her hot pink bikini top. Clary dropped her head to her hand, shaking it slightly with a giggle. _

_Jonathan sniffed and regained composure. "And you?" He spoke to Clary._

_She looked up, dubious, and snorted. She stepped forward and snapped the waistband of his tight Speedo. "I'll show you mine when you take out that padded cup." She retorted. She sauntered back over to her bag, indifferent, as the surrounding kids laughed at her insult._

_Jonathan puffed up his chest. "Very amusing Miss Fray, but you both will still need to be considered." He said before shouting down to the teens at the water behind him. "Any objections?!"_

_Of those paying attention to the exchange, it was only several senior girls who raised their hands._

_"None? Good!" He shouted, obviously ignoring the objections of the girls. "Go ahead and throw your bags in Evan's truck, ladies. He is going to meet us at the end of the river." He stepped forward, closing the gap between him and Isabelle. He lowered his shades just a bit. "So, wanna ride my tube?" He muttered suggestively._

_Isabelle rolled her eyes and shoved him away, picking up her own innertube. "If you're lucky." She said. Jonathan grinned and followed behind her like a puppy._

_Clary watched, admiring their exchange as she lathered up with sunscreen. She saw that groups of others were already starting to head down stream. She quickly leaned over and coated her legs, but when she reached for the bottle again she found empty air. She glanced over to see a tanned hand casually placing it back on the table. He clicked the cap closed against the worn wood. She straightened and looked farther over her shoulder, her red tendrils falling to tickle the mid of her back. Her heart fluttered to see Jace Wayland smirking back at her. His blond waves were slightly damp from the water._

_She jumped as he pressed a cool hand of lotion against her lower back. His other hand moved to swoop her hair aside and she blinked turning back around. She grasped her curls, pulling them forward to give him better access. His hands ran all along her back, massaging the lotion into her skin. She knew they were calloused from football but they moved gently against her._

_Alec suddenly stormed up, staring at both of them for a beat before swooping down to grab the last innertube. "I'm taking this." He simply stated, before walking off. _

_"Hey, wait!" Clary griped. She stepped away from Jace and threw her stuff in the truck. She was about to go after Alec when another older boy with black hair and dark eyes came up to her. She recognized him as James Carstairs from her History of the Arts class._

_He smiled kindly at her. "You are welcome to share a ride with me Clary." He offered. _

_She blushed and smiled thankfully. As she moved to follow him to the river, another black innertube shot out in front of her. She quickly looked over to Jace and realized she had momentarily forgotten he was still there._

_"Don't worry, Jem. She's got one." He spoke confidently to James but offered the tube to Clary who hesitantly took it._

_"Alright, well, I'll see you out there then. You can float next to me." Jem said._

_Clary smiled but, Jace replied for her. "I think she's old enough to get around by herself." He teased._

_Clary could see James blush slightly but he rolled his eyes and laughed, backing away. "Whatever, Jace." He mumbled._

_Clary whipped around to give Jace an earful for being a douche. However, she came up short, caught off guard by the proximity of his bare chest. She saw that the tribal tattoo on his arm now extended, covering his shoulder and pec. It decoratively knotted right over his heart._

_She looked up into his eyes that were smoldering down on her. He lifted a hand, brushing his thumb against her cheek bone. "You know, you get more freckles in the sun." He said in a light breathy laugh._

_Clary slowly smiled and ignored his silly comment. She lightly pushed him away, giving her mind space to recover. "Thanks for the tube. What are you going to use now?" She asked curiously. Perhaps the obvious answer was that _they_ could share._

_He started walking backward from her toward the river. Clary gazed past him to see another red-head standing on the bank, a tube in hand. She looked at Jace expectantly as he back down to the river, to her. Clary shouldn't have been surprised to see Seelie Fairfolk waiting for him. She was tall and thin with hair dyed bright red. Apparently, she had "The Look" and did some occasional modeling._

_"I'll figure something out." Jace said with a smirk. With that, he turned around and jogged down to Seelie. _

_Clary tried to ignore the drop in her stomach as she watched Seelie fall into Jace's lap on their shared innertube. Seelie gave her a faint wave as Clary climbed in her own tube. She faked a smile back and gave her a two -finger salute. Then, she yanked down her sunglasses. "What the fuck just happened..." She grumbled to herself._

_Eventually, she caught up with Maia and Isabelle and they drifted along the stream together. After a long while, the stream slowed and opened up into a large wading pool between the trees and cliff side. Clary noticed it was a campsite. More kids were already there, surrounded by coolers and music. Some were enjoying burgers and others were playing frisbee or swinging from the rope. Clary and her friends abandoned their tubes on the bank and joined another group of people, standing in the water with beers._

_As they were hanging out, Clary felt someone rest a forearm atop her head. She turned slightly to see Jace who grinned at her. She smiled despite herself, his joy seemed to be infectious for her. He casually clinked his beer bottle to hers before turning to talk with a friend next to him._

_Clary bit her lip and watched her free hand dance over the surface of the water. He was always so cool and carefree. She could feel her skin warm every time he was near. Part of her relished every bit of attention he gave her. Yet, part of her was bitter that she wasn't the only one who received his attention._

_Clary looked up to see Jordan standing behind Maia. He was looking past her with a smirk before giving a thumbs-up. She furrowed her brow and looked behind her in time to see a boy's head of dark hair dunking under the murky water. The next thing she knew, cool hands curled around her thighs. She yelped loudly in surprise just as she felt his smooth hair slipping between her legs. Before Clary could fall back into the water, she was hoisted up onto the mystery boy's shoulders. She looked down to see James Carstairs beneath her and she laughed, grabbing onto his raised hands for balance. She looked over to see Jordan had done the same to Maia._

_"Chicken Fight!" Jordan yelled._

_Jem released her hands and secured them around her knees, bringing her forward. Maia and Clary latched onto each other, fighting to knock the other one over. _

_More pairs of teens soon joined in on the epic battle. But in the end, it came down to Clary and Jem against one other pair. Clary towered over the curvy blonde and shoved her into the water. She raised her arms high in triumph. By the picnic benches she saw people clapping. All except Jace... He sat on a cooler, hunched over, his fingers rolling a toothpick between the teeth of his mischievous grin. Then Jem through her back off his shoulders and she splashed into the water._

_Hours later it grew dark and everyone gathered around campfires, drinking and laughing. Clary had put on a zip-up hoodie and jean shorts over her bikini. Her hair was braided back, almost dry now, wisps of hair escaping. Stealing a moment to herself, her eyes searched around the fire circle and she realized a face was missing. She leaned over to tell Isabelle she would be back before quietly slipping away from the commotion. She wandered back by the parked cars, slightly curious if she would find him with another girl. It was almost too dark to see and she was about to head back when she heard a clink. It was much like the sound of a glass beer bottle hitting against rocky gravel. She peered out into the makeshift gravel road. To her surprise, she noticed him reclined in a lawn chair, away from the trees. His head was tipped back, looking up to the sky._

_Cautiously, she made her way over, her foot kicking an empty beer bottle as she rounded his chair. He wasn't asleep like she thought he might be. Instead, he was mildly watching the stars. His gold eyes flicked to her and they seemed to glow in the dim light as he smiled. _

_"Hi," Clary said with a smile of her own. _

_"Hi," He replied. His head came up and he readjusted in his chair. Another beer bottle sat in the cup holder of his chair. He grabbed it, making to pop the top, when Clary took it from his grip and set in on the ground instead. Jace raised an eyebrow in question, his face taken aback, but he did not object. _

_"Come here," He said. His hand took hers, gently pulling her to him._

_Clary sat down across his lap. One of his arms supported her back and with his other hand he laced his fingers through hers. Clary could feel her heart skip with excitement. _

_"So, what brings you out here all by your lonesome? Too much fun for one day? Needed a break?" She teased._

_"Ah, yes, I needed a break," He sighed. "From the sight of you."_

_"Ooh, Ouch!" Clary whined, unsure of how to take that._

_Jace chuckled. "This bikini was beginning to be too much for me." He added._

_"I'm still not sure if we're talking good or bad here..." Clary drawled with a laugh._

_"Too good." He replied. His hand let go of hers to pinch the zipper of her hoodie. In agonizingly slow pace, he pulled it down until her jacket fell open. Jace stared up at her, both of them smirking. _

_"You like watching me, don't you?" Clary whispered and bit her lip._

_Jace's gaze dropped to her lips. "Yes, but I have no objections to being more involved." He hummed._

_"So? Who's stopping you?" She challenged._

_Still, staring at her lips, he grew a small smile. His eyes traveled down her chest. The tips of his fingers tickled her skin as they ran along the edge of her triangle-top. Then, he pushed away the cup of her bathing suit all together, till her breast was exposed. His head dipped and captured her perky nipple in his mouth. Clary gasped in pleasure as he sucked and massaged with his tongue._

_Jace was bad for her. Clary knew this. She was rather sure Jace knew this too. Perhaps that was why he liked to admire her from a distance. Either that or he was simply indifferent...But for her, every moment with him turned into a high she didn't want to let go. And so, what? She was young. Now was her time to have her kicks and make memories. There was a good chance that Jace's next tattoo would be the word 'HEARTBREAKER.' And that was fine. Heartbreak was inevitable in life. So, why not with him?_

_Jace pushed the other cup of her bikini away to give that breast equal attention. His tongue rolled over her nipple sending tingles through her chest. Clary twisted her fingers into his hair as Jace roughly dragged his mouth from her breast all the way up neck, where he sucked with hickey bruising force. She pulled his face to hers, their lips finally meeting, and she kissed him with equal hunger. _

_When she felt his hand at the waist band of her shorts, she stopped him and pulled away, fixing her bikini top. Jace looked dazed and confused but this was her turn. She got to her knees in front of him and watched the gears click in his mind. Jace slouched back and Clary picked-up the drawstring of his swimsuit bottoms, but then paused looking up at him._

_Jace raised his eyebrows. "If you are waiting for permission, the answer is 'please continue,'" He said with a nod and gesture of his hand. His statement was humorous in relation to the situation._

_Clary hid back a smile. "I've actually never done this before..." She explained._

_"Are you looking for pointers?" He offered, nonchalant._

_"I... don't know," She said, pulling down his swimsuit. Her eyes widen a bit when his erection sprang free, showing that he was ready. Clary took his shaft in her hand and stroked it, feeling very aware of his eyes on her. She leaned forward._

_"That's pretty brave of you to admit." Jace voiced. Clary stilled. She chanced a look up at him while trying to pretend his dick wasn't sitting in front of her face._

_"That you've never done this before." He added._

_She furrowed her brow and cocked her head. "Why would I lie?" She asked curiously._

_Jace shook his head. "I don't know. But, some people would."_

_Without breaking eye contact, she closed the rest of the distance between her mouth and his member. She took just the top in her mouth first, sucking it like she would the tip of a popsicle. She liked the way his lips fell slightly open. She took him farther in her mouth sucking again. And with every dip she took more of him. He was firm but smooth and felt warm in her mouth. She picked up her pace her hand moving along with her as she coated his shaft wetter and wetter. Jace's eyes had closed and his hands were gripping tight on the arm rests. His breathing was getting louder and she wondered if he was close. Then, his member tightened in her hand and she could feel his hot salt at the back of her throat. She sucked a few more times and swallowed his cum. _

_Releasing him, she sat back, pleased with herself. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, as Jace pulled his shorts back on._

_He exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, I don't think you need pointers. You're good." He said, giving her a lazy thumbs-up._

_Clary grinned down and blushed. She grabbed the beer bottle next to her and stood up. "Hey, thanks." She replied. She twisted to cap off and lifted her head back, taking a drink._

_What happened now? Did they keep kissing? Did they have sex? Out here in the middle of the street with their friends just on the other side of the trees? Or did they part ways... Back to their platonic relationship of what ifs and maybes? What if that's not what she wanted? What if she asked for more and he said no?_

_Jace was bad for her. Clary knew this. But even if heartbreak was inevitable, maybe she could put it off for a little bit longer._

_Clary lowered the bottle from her lips. She saw Jace open his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance._

_"See you around, Jace." Clary cut in. Then she strolled away without another word._

* * *

_**Guys! I'm really pleased with this chapter. I hope I'm getting those feels across. Its giving me the feels! When you think back about that special person in your life, you remember times or moments or simple looks that sometimes seem insignificant but carry strong emotions tied with it.**_

_**Anyways, I like the way this story is lined up. Each with the present time that leads to a flashback and each chapter keeps you guessing like 'okay when is the last time they saw each other?'**_

_**Who thinks this story is gonna have a happy ending?! Who thinks it will end in heartbreak? **_

_**P.S. sorry for not updating sooner... like 2 years sooner...**_


End file.
